The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Land-based oil and gas drilling, servicing, and work-over rigs typically have a derrick or mast extending upward from a drill floor or base of the rig. An oil rig mast is typically assembled and/or erected at an oil well site. Once erected, some masts may extend to heights of around 100 feet or more. In some cases, the height of the mast may be substantially larger than the width or length of the drilling rig. In this way, the footprint of the oil rig may be generally small compared to the erected height of the rig, particularly where the rig is configured to be mobile. Once erected, the oil rig may be vulnerable to tipping due to wind loading along the length of the mast and/or due to jarring or other operational forces. Wind speeds can be particularly high in some oil well locations, as many oil wells are located in remote areas. Tipping can cause safety concerns for workers on the rig and can lead to damaged or destroyed equipment.
Efforts to stabilize oil rigs typically include running external guylines from a point at or near the top of the mast to anchor points on the ground. The guyline anchors are typically driven deep into the ground surface at distances of between 50 and 150 feet away from the oil rig and often in a large square or rectangular pattern around the rig. Installation of anchored guyline systems can take a substantial amount of time, adding to the time it takes to set the rig up and take the rig down. In addition, anchored external guylines typically require a larger working area at the well site, as the anchors are installed at long distances away from the rig.